gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voltic
The Coil Voltic is a compact electric roadster in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This car is clearly inspired by the Tesla Roadster and Lotus Elise with styles of the Hennessey Venom GT . As such it features a low front end with a fairly tall front face, featuring three bumper grilles; the central grille spanning two thirds of the bumper width and then a smaller one either side. The headlights are totally ovular, which somehow resembles Rinspeed sQuba, an amphibious car based on Lotus Elise. The manufacturer emblem is located right in front of the bonnet/hood, in the centre. The bonnet/hood features two large, curved-edge intakes placed in the middle. The sides of the car are very curvy and the greenhouse shrinks in width towards the rear of the car. The main body line curves downwards between the two arches, but curves upwards for either arch, more so for the rear arch, much like a Series 2 Lotus Exige. The main lines that form the edge of the side intakes for the car are also curved. The intake just in front of the rear wheel arch features a CFRP insert. The wheelbase of the car is relatively short, giving the car the appearance of a lightweight, compact roadster, typical of a Lotus-related design. The wheels featured on this car are split five spoke wheels, which appear to be inspired by those found on the Lotus Exige S. The rear end of this car features rear lighting made up of two circular lamps either side of a central section. The lower area of the rear bumper has a plastic insert. This rear face arrangement very much resembles a Series 2 Lotus Exige. Although this car features a Lotus body, it may in fact be inspired by the Porsche 918 Spyder hybrid hypercar. The Engine's quiet and the car goes very fast proving it more to be like the Hennessey Venom GT (Fastest Car In The World). Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:Electric vehicles Performance The Voltic is a very fast car, with incredibly fast acceleration. It is the fastest accelerating supercar in the game, and is tied with the Rapid GT sports car. The downsides of the Voltic are its poor handling compared to other vehicles in its class, and that it is lightweight. It can almost instantly be pushed off the road by heavier vehicles such as the Entity XF or the Adder. It also has very low top speed for a supercar, the lowest out of all the supercars in the game. Overview Locations GTA V *Usually found at the Kortz Center's parking, in Pacific Bluffs. *Can also be found in the parking garage near your getaway vehicle while setting up the final heist for The Big Score. *Sometimes found in a carpark north of Los Santos International Airport near the runway next to the road leading away from Los Santos Customs and past the Triathlon. *Sometimes found in the Air Theater parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. *If one were to replay Three's Company, upon completing the mission, a Voltic rests directly ahead of the player, close to two utility vehicles. As this is a replay, there is no way to store this vehicle, as the screen will transition to the load page after a few seconds. Gallery GTAV-Voltic-Front.png|Front quarter view, as seen in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. (Rear quarter view) Volic-Poster-ad-GTAV.png|Voltic poster ad in Premium Deluxe Motorsport Voltic-GTAV-Front.jpg|A white Voltic. vehicles-super-voltic.jpg|A silver Voltic. Volitic,Coil.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Trivia *Although this car is based on Lotus Elise, the car's name, Coil Voltic, may be inspired from its electric-driven descendant, the Tesla Roadster ("Coil" refers to Nikola Tesla, the inventor of the Tesla coil, while "Voltic" may refer to Tesla Roadster's status as an electric sports car). *Being an electric vehicle, the Voltic will not catch fire and explode if severely damaged, but the damage will destroy the battery. *The Voltic also shares a similarity to the Alarde, which is also based on an Elise in the 2003 game Midnight Club II (another well-known Rockstar game). *Compliments can be heard upon "gently" pulling up near pedestrians in a Voltic around Rockford Hills, West Vinewood and Downtown Vinewood (they may also take out their camera phones to take a picture of the car). *There are three variants of the Voltic: hardtop, convertible, and a carbon fiber rooftop. *The Voltic is one of the fastest accelerating vehicles in a straight line without upgrades, beating the Entity XF and Adder. This is because electric cars have huge amounts of torque available as soon as the engine starts and because the single-speed transmission has been specially tuned to optimize acceleration, just like the real-life Tesla Roadster. **Also, because of the single-speed transmission, the Voltic is one of the very few cars in the game that can't have a turbo upgrade installed. *Due to it being an electric powered vehicle, there is very little to no noise coming from the engine, even at high speeds or accelerating with a handbrake. *The default radio station for Voltic is FlyLo FM. *Despite it being a single transmission car, there is a six speed gearbox inside. This is most likely an oversight. Navigation }} de:Voltic (V) es:Voltic ru:Voltic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:Electric vehicles